


i do, do i?

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: Among the mails and bills and flyers, Yahaba notices a cream envelope with beautiful white lace trimmings decorating the edges.You are cordially invited to Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime’s weddingit reads.





	i do, do i?

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in two years for haikyuu!! and honestly, i just love writing the seijou boys so much. i've been getting back into them lately and it feels so great to be back (although, im so scared my characterization is rusty huhu ;-; so i apologize in advance). 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> and find me on my twitter account @wakatoushi ♡

Yahaba reaches home at 6:41PM and the first thing he notices is the state of his— _their_ mailbox. Stuffed with mails and bills and flyers and he wonders why Kyoutani never bothers to take in their mail for them. It annoys him, as he saunters over to finally unload the box. Among the mails and bills and flyers, Yahaba notices a cream envelope with beautiful white lace trimmings decorating the edges. _You are cordially invited to Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime’s wedding_ it reads.

“Kentarou,” he calls out when he enters his living room, placing his car keys in the key bowl. “Kentarou, Oikawa-san sent us a wedding invitation”

There was a long pause before Yahaba calls out for Kyoutani again. “In the bedroom” the other finally responds and Yahaba makes a beeline towards the bedroom.

“Hi” he peeks through the doorway—met with a shirtless Kyoutani, fresh from the shower, wearing only grey sweats and a towel slung over his shoulder—his perfectly chiselled abs out in full display. Yahaba thanks the Gods for this heavenly sight.

“You’re back early” Kyoutani comments, taking note of his husband who’s making his way towards him. Yahaba presses himself against Kyoutani’s back, arms wrapping around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder.

“Mmm, I tried to sneak out earlier so I can get home to you sooner” he hums, nose poking and nuzzling into Kyoutani’s cheek. “You’ve been away on business trips way too much”

Yahaba takes in the warmth of Kyoutani’s body, the fresh smell of their brand new lavender soap, the way Kyoutani’s hand is now covering his as he tightens his hold around Kyoutani’s waist.

“Shigeru” Kyoutani calls his name. Yahaba feels Kyoutani trying to pry his hands away from him, resistant to let go as he misses his husband so dearly and it’s been a while since he’s been able to hold Kyoutani like this. Just the two of them in their house—their home that they had built together for the last four years. 

They stay like that for a few more seconds. Kyoutani had always been stronger than him and as he finally gets out of Yahaba’s hold, Yahaba finds himself pushed down onto the bed, a familiar weight suddenly on top of him.

“Making up for all your business trips are you?” Yahaba snickers as Kyoutani straddles his hips. Kyoutani leans down and presses their lips together and Yahaba sighs into the kiss, arms wrapping around Kyoutani’s broad shoulders and his shirt thrown unceremoniously onto the floor.

\--

“We got a wedding invitation, by the way” Yahaba says breathlessly, rolling over onto his side to face Kyoutani beside him. He takes in Kyoutani's post-coital glow, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, chest slowly rising up and down, breathing unevenly as he comes down from his high and Yahaba blushes a little as his eyes wonder a little further down to the drying come on Kyoutani’s abs. His. He suddenly feels hot all over again.

“Who’s wedding?” asks Kyoutani, not bothering to look at Yahaba. He only moves to fluff up his pillow.

“It’s Oikawa-san’s wedding, remember him?” Yahaba throws his arm over Kyoutani’s waist and tangling their legs together, having moved to cuddle up against him and now resting his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder. “My upperclassman from university.”

“That gaudy guy who kept on pestering me when we first started dating?” he groans, pulling up the blankets up to his chest to cover Yahaba and himself. He lets Yahaba nestle beside him, his own arm slinking its way around Yahaba’s body and holding him close. “Who is he marrying again?”

“Yes _that_ gaudy guy, Oikawa-san means well you know” Yahaba rolls his eyes at his husband. “And he’s marrying his childhood best-friend, Iwaizumi-san, remember him too?”

“That’s cliché” Kyoutani comments, yawning. Yahaba slaps his chest and Kyoutani jolts at the sudden sting.

“You’re tired already from one round of sex when we used to fuck for hours and hours” he laughs, also feeling a little tired—admittedly their stamina isn’t as good as when they were 21.

“What can I say? Your ass drains the energy out of me” Kyoutani smiles down at him. Yahaba playfully smacks him again before leaving the bed—remembering that he had forgotten to make dinner, getting distracted and occupied by Kyoutani upon arriving home. He bends over to pick up his boxers off the floor to wear and Kyoutani can’t help but stare at the view of his husband’s ass and legs on full display.

\--

“What do you mean the dimmer switch won’t work? Then break some lights! I don’t care!” Kunimi hisses into the walkie-talkie. He’s mid faint trying to organize and plan Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s wedding (Oikawa had begged him to since he found out Kunimi has turned into one of the hottest celebrity event organizers—despite his outwardly lack of interest in people and its sorts), Oikawa beside him going over the colour palette over and over again, switching from lilies to roses to hydrangeas and back to lilies again.

“So, I’m guessing the wedding preparations are going well?” Yahaba walks into the wedding venue after Kunimi and Oikawa had bugged him to stop by.

“Yahaba-chan!” Oikawa yells and runs over to give Yahaba a big hug—in the process he throws the bouquet of white roses onto the ground and startles Kunimi and his staff.

“Oikawa-san, congratulations” Yahaba says, muffled into Oikawa’s warm embrace. Iwaizumi who is over at the other side of the venue spots his fiancé already crowding an innocent and harmless Yahaba and he joins in on them—ruffling Yahaba’s hair as he greets the younger hello.

“I’m so glad you can come over today!” Oikawa cheers again. “Was it busy over at the hospital?”

“No more than usual” replies Yahaba. “Oikawa-san, this cathedral is beautiful” he coos in amazement, looking up at the meticulous stained glass and the arch of flowers being set up underneath it.

“Isn’t it just?” Oikawa joins him, eyes glinting and filled with excitement. “Iwa-chan was out on a run back in middle school when he stumbled upon this beautiful cathedral and when he showed me, I just knew I one day wanted to get married there. And here I am” Oikawa speaks, so in love. “Marrying the guy who showed me this cathedral.”

One of Kunimi’s staffs calls for Oikawa’s attention and Oikawa excuses himself from Yahaba and Iwaizumi. They hear Kunimi click his mouth in annoyance for the tenth time in the last seven minutes.

“How are you and Kyoutani going, Yahaba?” Iwaizumi finally turns to him after his fiancé goes away. “How’s the married life treating you?”

“I’ve been married for four years, Iwaizumi-san. That’s such a question for newlyweds and I’m hardly a newlywed anymore” Yahaba chuckles. “How about you? Are you nervous about getting married, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Ah but, I know some couples who still act like newlyweds despite being married for decades” the older smiles. “And I’m nervous—of course. This is a new chapter in my life. But it’s a good kind of nervous you know?”

Yahaba nods. He knows the kind of nervousness. The kind of nervousness he also felt when he married Kyoutani four years ago, the nervousness he felt the night Kyoutani had proposed to him, or even before he walked down to the altar and said yes to Kyoutani, his vows. The nervousness he once again felt when Kyoutani began taking a lot more business trips, in contrary to Yahaba’s liking.

 _Leaving for Shanghai tomorrow. Back on Saturday_ the text reads on his phone, Yahaba only locks his phone after reading it briefly and puts it back into his pocket.

\--

“It sucks that you suddenly have to be whisked out of the country again” Yahaba pouts as he gives Kyoutani one last kiss before bidding farewell. They’re at the international departures terminal and Yahaba always feels a little sad whenever he has to send Kyoutani off on another business trip. He never wanted to be those kind of spouses who were possessive of their husbands, clingy, needy—but when duty calls, Kyoutani delivers and he’s happy that Kyoutani’s start-up company has finally built a reputable standing in the industry.

“Call me when you’ve landed, yeah?” Yahaba kisses him one last kiss (he promises this time, because Kyoutani doesn’t want to miss his flight just because Yahaba can’t stop giving him kisses). Kyoutani nods and takes his suitcase and makes his way into the departure terminal. Yahaba slightly sad as he watches his husband’s figure make way further into the terminal and slowly disappear out of sight.

\--

“Doctor Yahaba” a knock on his door makes Yahaba look up from his mountain of paper work. “I brought you some oolong tea”

“You don’t need to call me that here, Watari” Yahaba laughs as Watari places the drink in front of Yahaba and makes himself comfortable in the seat across his desk.

“So have you RSVP’d to the wedding of the century yet?” asks Watari, leaning back in his chair and crossing his leg—finally feeling the nice stretch along his backside after being hunched over patient’s beds and on his feet all day.

“Do we even have to at this point? Our attendance is probably mandatory for Oikawa-san” Yahaba rolls his eyes and takes a large sip out of his box of tea. “He’ll seriously wreak havoc here if we don’t show up”

“That’s true” replies Watari. Before Watari even gets a chance to utter another word to Yahaba, his pager goes off and a row of nurses and paramedics rush past Yahaba’s office—Watari, of course, jets off, the sound of his crazily beeping pager slowly going further and further away from his office.

Yahaba takes a moment to himself, finally taking his eyes off the paper work and stretches his own body. His phone has shown no signs of liveliness, expecting Kyoutani’s call to inform him that he has landed safely in Shanghai—but he thinks to himself as well, Kyoutani has gone on a million business trips to Shanghai, Seoul, Beijing, Taipei and its surroundings, hell, Kyoutani has even gone away to New York, half way across the world from him, for a month—he should already be used to it by now.

And most likely, Kyoutani would be busy if he was suddenly whisked away like this—usually he would tell Yahaba a week in advance if he had to go away on business trips. _Have you landed? Are you already at your hotel?_ He sends away one text. Tokyo to Shanghai was only less than a four hour plane ride and Yahaba had dropped him off at the airport in the morning.

He pockets his phone in his white coat and resumes. Maybe Kyoutani had just forgotten or was too busy, he convinces himself. Maybe Kyoutani’s sudden business trips was beginning to get too much for Yahaba’s liking.

\--

It is officially three weeks before Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s wedding and Yahaba has somehow become recruited under Kunimi’s work force to also help organize the wedding. Somehow with the hospital hours and the absence of Kyoutani at their home on most days—maybe being thrown into the wedding planning pool wouldn’t be such a bad thing for him. Besides, he’s planned a wedding before as well. _His_ wedding. So every now and then, Kunimi and the grooms would turn to Yahaba for past experiences.

“Oh god, we still haven’t found a string quartet” Oikawa hunches over the wedding planning book, mid-tears, Iwaizumi beside him rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“It’ll be okay, Tooru, we’ll find a perfect one soon an—”

“ _Please_ Hajime! We will never find a perfect one, they’re all conveniently booked it’s like the universe doesn’t want us to get married!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at his fiancé but continues to try and calm down Oikawa’s dramatic and erratic behaviour. Wedding planning is stressful, Yahaba had to agree and Oikawa is lucky to have Iwaizumi by his side during all the preparations. Kyoutani didn’t even bother with whatever Yahaba wanted—he just made sure to stay out of Yahaba’s way and show up at the tuxedo fittings, write his vows, and then walk down to the altar to say “ _I Do_ ” to Yahaba.

“Yahaba, which string quartet did you use for your ceremony?” an aggravated Iwaizumi finally turns to him. Oikawa also looks up from where his face is planted into the pages of the wedding book.

“I—forgot, in all honesty that was almost five years ago” the younger scratches his head and his uncertainty made Oikawa sob even more. “But I can probably find it again, if you’d like, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. I think my wedding stuff is in the attic somewhere”

Oikawa perks up again and grabs Yahaba’s hand, eyes finally gleaming with happiness at the younger. “You’d do that for me, Yahaba-chan?”

Yahaba only nods and that earns him a hug from Oikawa. Iwaizumi looks relieved at his fiancé’s mood finally picking up again and he excuses himself to get a drink.

\--

As per his promise to Oikawa, and just for the sake of being a good underclassman, Yahaba heads up to his attic in his search for his wedding stuff. He slowly lowers down the ladder, it always scares him at how heavy the ladder really is—opting never to willingly go up there if there is Kyoutani around to do so.

The air in the attic is a little stuffy, given by the amount of dust that has stacked up on the place and the lack of proper ventilation. The first thing Yahaba does is open the window so he can at least _breathe_ properly. He really should give his attic a proper de-cluttering and dusting sometime soon.

His eyes searches over the pile of boxes, stuff from their old shared apartment, old clothes, Kyoutani’s high school stuff, Yahaba’s high school stuff and some other completely random boxes. He finally spots a box labelled “Kyoutani and Yahaba’s Wedding” at the far back corner of the attic and heeds his way—avoiding the creaky part of the floor (ceiling of the house, in this case) and also the cobwebs.

Once Yahaba has safely made his way to the other side of the attic, he kneels down to pick up the surprisingly heavy box. Thank god he wasn’t _that_ out of shape that he wouldn’t be able to carry it down with him and carefully makes his way back down the ladder and finally out of the attic and into the living room.

Yahaba opens the box, carefully pulling out all of its contents and placing it onto the carpeted floor. He pulls out seven big photo albums, a beautiful cake topper of him and Kyoutani that the bakery had made for him for his wedding cake—it still annoyed Yahaba to this day at how awful his hair looked in the miniature statue of him—and a few other items that made Yahaba nostalgic.

After he retrieves the wedding planner book and goes through its pages to make sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi got all the information they needed, he decides for himself to actually go through his own wedding stuff, having not seen it in four years.

The first album he picks up and opens—photos of Yahaba and Kyoutani fill the pages. Yahaba in his perfectly tailored black tuxedo and Kyoutani in his white, they looked picture perfect that day, Yahaba winces as he remembers how painfully he worked out just for his wedding day alone. Then to the other photos, of Yahaba being walked down the aisle by his mother and father, his mother streaming with tears as she holds onto Yahaba’s arms. Then Kyoutani and him, kissing, their first kiss as a married couple under a beautiful arch of white damask roses.

The photos then go to focus on the audience, his friends, his family, his colleagues. There was a picture of Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the audience, holding hands, Oikawa teary as he watches Yahaba, Iwaizumi also trying to hide his own emotions under a soft smile as he looks at his then-boyfriend-now-fiancé. Yahaba can’t help but wonder if that was the exact moment, in that cathedral, that made Iwaizumi want to marry Oikawa and be together with him for the rest of their lives.

Then there were other photos to, of their reception, Yahaba and Kyoutani’s first dance as a married couple, the smiles on their faces so fresh and excited as they embark on a new chapter of their lives. Kyoutani had been smiling the entire day and proudly held Yahaba’s hand in his as he happily introduces Yahaba as his husband to everyone. It gives him a warm feeling all over as he remembers that day and a sudden burst of laughter also hits Yahaba as he moves onto the next pictures—the ones where everyone has had too much alcohol—a red faced Kunimi clinging onto Kindaichi and Watari, joined with a red faced Oikawa drunkenly telling Yahaba he will kick Kyoutani’s ass if he ever hurts Yahaba. That threat had _really_ put the fear of God in Kyoutani.

He snaps a few of the pictures and sends them to Kyoutani, wanting his husband to also reminisce their wedding day together. _Look at you here Kentarou, so handsome and young haha~ my handsome groom to be!_ He sends the pictures and text to Kyoutani. It had been over 48 hours already since Kyoutani left for Shanghai.

\--

Yahaba gets a surprise visit at the hospital by Oikawa, Kunimi and a seemingly new friend in tow—or maybe even people Yahaba has seen before but forgotten—the guy with the reddish light brown hair seemed awfully familiar.

“Doctor Yahaba” greets Oikawa, politely and jokingly. He will still never get used to being greeted like this by his friends.

“ _Oikawa-san_ ” Yahaba hisses through gritted teeth and cheeks turning into a worrying shade of red. “ _You don’t have to call me that!_ ” The nurses all giggle at Yahaba blushing.

Oikawa also laughs at his junior’s embarrassment and ruffles his hair.

“Where’s Watacchi? Let’s have lunch together!” Oikawa exclaims. At the exact moment Oikawa mentions Watari’s name, Watari appears out of a patient’s room and catches the sight of Yahaba and Oikawa and Kunimi.

“Oh, speak of the devil” Kunimi musters, unamused.

“They want to have lunch together” Yahaba tells Watari whose busy disposing what seems like a blood stained glove.

“Lunch sounds nice” Watari flashes them a smile. “What’s the occasion?”

“Yeah, why _are_ you here?” Yahaba finally raises suspicion at the sudden visit from Oikawa and Kunimi. “If I remember correctly, your offices aren’t even nearby each other.”

“I have the day off” Kunimi speaks first.

“And I’m the boss, who cares where and what I do” Oikawa speaks second.

“And I’m Hanamaki Takahiro, as these two forgot to introduce me to you” the guy with the reddish brown hair finally speaks.

“Geez Makki, I was getting there!” Oikawa whines. “Yes Yahaba-chan, Watacchi, this is my good friend Hanamaki Takahiro. I think you might’ve seen him hanging around with me back in university. He’s one of my groomsmen for my wedding.”

“It’s nice to meet you— _properly_ meet you, Hanamaki-san” Watari shakes Hanamaki’s hand.

It was now Yahaba’s turn to properly introduce himself to Hanamaki, reaching out for Hanamaki’s hand to also give him a hand shake. “I’m Yahaba Shigeru, it’s nice to meet you Hanamaki-san”

“Likewise, Yahaba” Hanamaki smirks at him and it _does_ something to Yahaba. Was Hanamaki-san checking him out? Or is this just the general way he looks at everyone—with that daunting, heavy albeit sultry gaze?

“So, lunch?” Oikawa raises the question again. Watari says yes, however joining later on after giving a brief instructional lecture to the interns on taking over his patients while he is away. Yahaba also begrudgingly says yes, he was hungry anyway, having skipping breakfast and went straight to the hospital.

\--

“So the reason I have gathered all of you here today, is to announce my super awesome bachelor party weekend!” Oikawa exclaims over a grilled chicken salad.

“We’re not all gathered, Iwaizumi-san, Kindaichi, Matsukawa-san and Kyoutani-san aren’t he—” Kunimi interrupts Oikawa announcement.

Oikawa only gives him a side eye before rebutting the younger. “ _Shh_ , details, details”

“Are you and Iwaizumi-san going to have separate bachelor parties?” Yahaba raises a perfect brow at the older, imagining how it would be attending Oikawa’s bachelor party and then Iwaizumi’s on the same weekend or two weekends in a row. His liver would probably go into a state of emergency.

“No we are not, since it’s kind of useless since our friends are also pretty much the same people so we just decided to have an extra grand one” Oikawa seems please with himself.

“And when will this super awesome bachelor party of yours be held? I have a business trip I might have to take in the next coming weeks” asks Hanamaki, taking a big bite out of his beef burger.

At the mention of business trips, Yahaba suddenly remembers Kyoutani and how he’s also away on business trips. _I wonder if Hanamaki-san’s spouse is worried about him whenever he goes on business trips_ Yahaba wonders to himself while watching the older man.

“This weekend!” Oikawa answers Hanamaki’s question. “And it’ll be an overnight kinda deal so pack accordingly my boys. We’ll leave Friday evening and return Sunday afternoon. I expect full participation as well~” he sing songs. 

Kunimi and Hanamaki exchange glances, then promptly reach for their respective phones from their pockets, aggressively clearing out their schedule. Watari is thankfully free from shifts this weekend but Yahaba would have to find someone to switch his shifts with.

“Will Kyouken-chan be joining us, Yahaba-chan?” The sudden question from Oikawa catches him off guard.

“ _Kyouken-chan?_ ” Yahaba hears Hanamaki whisper to Kunimi. “ _His husband_ ” The older only lets out a small disinterested ‘oh’ at Kunimi’s answer.

“I don’t know” Yahaba stutters. “He’s still away on a business trip in Shanghai, he hasn’t told me when he’ll be returning to Tokyo.”

“Kyoutani-san is always so busy isn’t he, huh” Kunimi sighs, Yahaba unsure if that is his underclassman being sympathetic or not. “Don’t you get lonely in that house of yours, Yahaba-san?”

For some reason Yahaba finds his gaze fixed at Hanamaki as he hesitates to answer Kunimi’s question. Why on earth is he nervous about answering that sort of question in front of his friends? There’s no other answer that Yahaba should give out, isn’t there?

“Of course I do, but I’m kind of used to it” he answers back.

“Okay now that that’s out of the way” Oikawa concludes himself and his bachelor party plan. “I’ll see you all on Friday evening. Details will soon follow via text.”

\--

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s bachelor party weekend details come through in a massive and extravagant and obnoxiously loud text message that wakes Yahaba up. He’s on a graveyard shift, having fallen asleep in the on-call room about 45 minutes ago and the time stamp reads 11:09PM.

 _Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime’s Bachelor Party Weekend Bonanza!_ The top of the text message reads. And further down, a sleepy Yahaba tries to understand _what_ he will be doing this weekend and _where_. After another thorough read he finally concludes that Oikawa and Iwaizumi is holding their bachelor party at a resort in Hokkaido ( _rich bastards_ , Yahaba curses in his head) and in the middle of the blazing summer heat as well.

Yahaba notices that the messages has been sent into a group message and he opens the recipients of the text messages, despite fully knowing well who would be in the group message. There was Kunimi, of course, the number one man in the wedding a.k.a the unfortunate wedding planner, Kindaichi who Yahaba remembers as Kunimi’s best-friend and that weirdly tall underclassman who is weirdly nice and innocent, Watari of course, then Matsukawa Issei, Yahaba knows him as the tall brooding yet intelligent upperclassman who also hung out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi (and the guy Kunimi guiltily has a crush on till today), Hanamaki who he just met again today, and lastly, his dear husband Kyoutani.

He wasn’t sure if Kyoutani wasn’t checking his phone because he was busy or some other inane reason that Yahaba can think of. It wasn’t like him to not update Yahaba about his whereabouts, especially if he is overseas. And it’s something that has only started happening in the recent years.

Kunimi and Matsukawa confirm with a brief “OK” in the group message, Yahaba quickly does the same and tosses his phone onto the mattress again to catch some sleep before a patient crashes on him.

\--

Kyoutani comes home on Friday morning, the morning Yahaba begins packing for his weekend trip to Hokkaido for Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s bachelor party.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming back today” Yahaba tries to hide the lump in his throat as he catches the sight of Kyoutani walking through the front door. “You’re just in time for Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san’s bachelor party then.”

“Sorry” is all that Kyoutani says as he makes way to their bedroom. Yahaba follows behind him and stops at the doorway as Kyoutani begins grabbing another suitcase.

“If you’re packing for Hokkaido, I already packed your suitcase” says Yahaba. His husband now staring at him and sighs before taking a seat on their king sized bed.

“I’m not packing for Hokkaido, Shigeru” Kyoutani says, hunching over and his head dropping into the palm of his hands. “I have to fly to Hong Kong”

 “You’re leaving for a business trip _again?_ ” This time there’s a bite at the end of Yahaba’s question. He honestly never meant for it to sound that aggressive, he really didn’t. Kyoutani doesn’t move from his position, there’s frustration and fatigue written all over his face, projecting all over his body, and Yahaba felt sorry, at him and angry, at himself, for yelling at his obviously exhausted husband just trying to do his job. At that moment he seemed selfish and inconsiderate.

“What can I do? It’s suddenly very hectic with the business since there’s this new investor coming in” Kyoutani finally looks up from his lap and at Yahaba. “And I’m the director.” His face exhausted indeed.

Yahaba walks over to his husband and stands in front of him and cupping Kyoutani’s face so the older looks up at him. “I’m sorry” Yahaba says, bending his knees a little so he can place a kiss on Kyoutani’s forehead. “I just worried about you a lot. I know your job is important” his kisses began to linger and it slowly trailed down from Kyoutani’s forehead to his cheeks, and then to his nose, and finally to his lips as Kyoutani welcomes Yahaba to fully sit on his lap.

Yahaba wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s broad shoulders and looks into Kyoutani’s sunken eyes. “How about I make it up to you hm?” Kyoutani’s hand on Yahaba’s waist is making him excited and Yahaba starts to kiss and nip at the shell of Kyoutani’s ear, hot breath fanning all over Kyoutani’s bare and sticky skin.

“Actually, I kind of want to take a shower” Kyoutani says, looking up at Yahaba and the hands on Yahaba’s waist move to actually try to get Yahaba off of his lap.

“You can shower after” Yahaba won’t take no for an answer and kisses Kyoutani hard, parting his mouth open for Kyoutani to deepen the kiss and he moans as their tongues slide against each other. They fall backwards onto the bed, Yahaba positively straddling Kyoutani’s hips. Kyoutani is in defeat, letting Yahaba’s quick hands undo the buttons of his shirt and his trousers and throwing them onto the floor.

“I missed your cock in me so bad” Yahaba growls into Kyoutani’s ear as he takes Kyoutani in his hand and lowers himself slowly onto him, hissing at how good it feels to be stretched around Kyoutani’s length after so long. He starts a slow pace and he intertwines his fingers with Kyoutani’s as he rides him, muttering a small _i love you, Kentarou_ when Kyoutani picks up the pace. Kyoutani only smiles and kisses him again to muffle his noises.

\--

 _I miss you, Ken-chan_ the text message had read when Yahaba accidentally grabs Kyoutani’s phone off of their bedside table.

At first he played it off that maybe it was just a random number texting him. That was a thing nowadays right? Sometimes Yahaba himself gets some pretty odd messages from unknown numbers who probably had gotten a few digits mixed up.

But then he started thinking, how many people would just know that this number belonged to a person named Kentarou. Kenjirou could also be an option, and he remembers one of Kyoutani’s colleagues at the company is also called Futakuchi Kenji so that could also be another Ken-chan.

Yahaba’s paranoia gets the better of him as he unlocks Kyoutani’s phone. Well, tries to at least. Kyoutani, for all the years Yahaba had been dating him and been with him, has never put a passcode on his phone and the fact that now, this very phone that Yahaba is holding, has a passcode on it—should Yahaba give his husband a benefit of a doubt? A presumption of innocence? Why would Kyoutani suddenly put a passcode on his phone? And how long has Kyoutani had a passcode set on his phone? It’s not like he and Kyoutani go through each other’s phones or anything since he, well he believed that between the two of them there was nothing to hide.

“Shigeru” Kyoutani calls out for him from the bathroom. “Can you help me pack my toiletries for Hong Kong?”

Yahaba shakes off his paranoia and places Kyoutani’s phone back on the counter and heads off to help his husband, the text message appearing in big bold letters every time he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this story may or may not be influenced by astrid leong, the queen of our generation


End file.
